One Thousand Berry Balls
One Thousand Berry Balls is the 7th episode of Season 4 of Victorious and the 54rd episode overall. It is confirmed to air at December 8th, 2012. It was also confirmed by a picture of a background actress.Script of the episode It was also confirmed by this DanWarp video on YouTube which was made private however someone else copied it and made it public. Plot Robbie wants to ask Cat to their school's cowboy luau, but he asks someone else instead. Robbie, according to the promo, will ask Cat if he can tell her a secret. He then will kiss her, revealing his feelings for her, which is more than likely the secret.Plot Subplot Tori and André get so busy with work that they might not be able to perform at the luau. Trivia *Dan Schneider posted a video of an upcoming episode on YouTube, but then made it private. However, someone else uploaded it to public.Dan's Video *The setting and clothes of the characters seem to represent both the old West and Hawaii. *This episode will be the second time Jade has dressed in Western style clothing, the first being in Sleepover at Sikowitz's. *It is expected that Daniella Monet who plays Trina will be absent in this episode * Rex is expected to be absent as well. *Ariana Grande tweeted about Cat wearing pigtails for this episode. *This will be the third time Cat has worn pigtails. The first time being in Wok Star and the second in April Fools Blank. (Fourth depending if the group's flashbacks in The Great Ping Pong Scam are counted.) *Nick Jonas was supposedly on set while this episode filmed. *Kellen Mcgee appears in this episode as Georgie, and plays bass guitar. *This is the second time that Kellen Mcgee appears on Victorious, the first being Tori Fixes Beck and Jade *Avan tweeted a pic of himself dressed as a cowboy on July 12th.Photo *Lane Napper will appear in this episode, and he also said that he made the choreography for the episode.Lane Napper's TweetLane Napper in this episode *Matt Bennett's sister, Ally, along with one of Ariana Grande's best friends, Alexa Luria, appeared in this episode as extras. *Burf will make his nineth appearance in this episode, after Tori and Jade's Play Date, Driving Tori Crazy, April Fools' Blank, The Blonde Squad, Wanko's Warehouse, Three Girls And A Moose, and Cell Block. *In this episode will be the song Here's 2 Us performed by Victoria Justice and Leon Thomas III. *The music video of Here's 2 Us was shown on TheSlap before the episode aired. *This will be the second kiss that Robbie and Cat share in the series. *This will be the second episode in a row that is mostly about Bade, Tandre, and Cabbie (because Bade is back together, Tori and Andre are working and singing together, and Cat gets jealous of Robbie's date) Goofs Coming soon. Gallery Video Gallery To see the video gallery for One Thousand Berry Balls click here. References Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes